


The Epibiont

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, implied Rax/Rae (if ou squint), space communists they are and I'll die on this hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Rhetorical questions are the basic attention-diverting tactic of every conman in the galaxy.





	The Epibiont

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PermianExtinction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermianExtinction/gifts).



Rax must have poisoned her.

Rae doesn’t know how, but it hardly matters. He had the opportunities, dozens of them. She breathed the same air. Touched him. Took material objects from his hands. His body’s fluids came into contact with her skin.

It was the only rational explanation for Rae’s… symptoms. Dreams. Memories. They whisper in her head, full of his sophistries. Posing questions, doubling doubts, undermining every one of her decisions. Auditory hallucinations, then.

Just another symptom. Not something she should examine and confess to the others in their little supervising, analysing and self-criticising ‘advisory sessions’. Just some mysterious, long-acting, parasitic agent, a parting gift from a madman.

“And yet you feel sane enough to command? With _a madman’s poison_ in your veins?”

Rae knows this voice. She also knows better than to listen to it. If Rax taught her anything—she doesn’t like the idea, but _if_ —it was to never pay attention to rhetorical questions. They’re the basic attention-diverting tactic of every conman in the galaxy.

So she smiles lightly, closes her eyes for a moment, to prevent any hidden camera from catching her rolling them, strengthens her back and goes to the bridge, to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little things I wrote for PermianExtinction, because she seemed to need some cheering up. She then was kind enough to beta it for me and find all the MIA articles (thank you <3).


End file.
